totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kajakowy wyzwanie śmierci
Chris: Witam. Z tej strony wasz ulubiony prowadzący. Przed rozpoczęciem odcinka, chwiałbym coś powiedzieć tym wszystkim "Obrońcą praw człowieka", którzy chcą się z nami łazić po sądach. Nasi zawodnicy podpisali stosowne papierki, że nie odpowiadamy za uszkodzenia i ciał. Wasza moc tutaj nie działa! Ale wracając do odcinka. Do poprzedniego odcinka, a w nim: Dalsze kłótnie Ruby i Izabeli, Diana zostawiona na pastę losu przesz koleżanki z drużyny, ale największą wtopę zaliczyła Natali, która nie zauważyła, że pozostała część drużyny uknuła spisek. A ja zapraszam na Totalną porażkę Polską Podróż. Przedział Lewandowskich 125px Ozzy: Chłopaki muszę powiedzieć, że nie jestem zadowolony z ostatniego zadania. Straciliśmy jednego człowieka. Powinniście, się bardziej postarać. Miko: Ale o co ci chodzi? Sam chciałeś wyeliminować Natali. Ozzy: Tak, ale gdybyście się postarali, może nie było by konieczności eliminowania nikogo. Natalii była przykrą koniecznością. Albert: Chłopaki, możemy się nie kłócić? Zrana drużyna lepiej wygrywa wyzwania, np. Dziewczyny z Patriotów. Ozzy: Mhhhh. One są takie zgarnę, że Zostawiły Dianę na samą w ostatnim zadaniu. Ozzy (p.z): Zostawiły ją samą? To brzmi jak dobry plan by zapewnić sobie pozycję, po połączeniu drużyn i być może już dziś pozbyć się Miko. Albert (p.z): Miko i Ozzy się nie dogadują. Mam nadzieję, że nic z tego nie wyniknie. Staram się ich lubić tak samo, ale Ozzy robi problem z niewiadomo czego. Przedział Patrotów 125px Diana całą noc wykłócała się z Avią i Fioną, o to że zostawiły ją samą na zadaniu. W końcu była tak zdenerwowana, że w końcu wyszła z przedziału na korytarz. Pozostałe 2/3 drużyny rozmawiało w najlepsze. Fiona: W sumie szkoda mi Diany. Nie powinnyśmy odchodzić, bez uzgadnianie tego z nią. Avia: No niby tak, ale zobacz na to z tej strony. Tak czy siak jedna z nas nie miała by partnerki. Fiona: No w sumie racja. Ale dalej uważam, że Diana powinna mieć prawo głosu. Avia: Ale nie powinna aż tak marudzić, a jakbyś ty została sama? Fiona: Nie zostałam bym, po ty byś mnie nie zostawiła. Avia: Pewnie, że tak. Przedział Januszy 125px Atmosfera była, by i miła gdyby nie poważna kłótnia Ruby i Izabeli, która trwała właściwie od początku Show. Izabela: Nie, to bez sensu. Z tobą nie da się współpracować. Ruby: Z mną się nie da? A kiedy ostatni raz poprawnie wykonałaś zadanie? A no własnie. Izabela: Przypominam ci, że ostatnio byliśmy razem w parzę, wiec obie spisaliśmy się tak samo. Jordan: Przypomnij mi, żeby następnym razem je rozdzielić. Max: Tak, należy to zrobić. Max (p.z): Ktoś musiał coś zrobić, inaczej dziewczyny rozsadziły by nasz pokój w powietrze. Ruby: Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Nikt nic nie rozumie! Ruby wybiegła z przedziału na korytarz, a Max pobiegł zaraz za nią Jordan (p.z): Ciekawiło mnie która pierwsza pęknie. A obstawiałem Izabele. Izabela (p.z): Dziewczyna ma słabą psychikę. A trzeba być twardym, mam nadzieję, że chłopacy to w końcu zauważą i wyrzucimy Ruby. Korytarz Ozzy stał oparty o parapet patrząc w okna i rozmyślać na pomysłem wygranej show i potencjalnego wyeliminowania Miko. Nasz Otaku trzyma się z Albertem wiec jego sytuacja nie jest za dobra. Wtedy z pokoju Junuszy wybiegła Ruby i Max, prawie nie przewracając Ozziego Ozzy (p.z): Dobra, serio nie wiem co się dzieję w tej drużynie, ale oni nas kiedyś pozabijaną. Ruby usiadła kawałek dalej od Ozziego i zaczęła płakać. Max powoli do niej podszedł i usiadł koło niej Max: Co się stało, Ruby? Coś nie tak? Ruby: I tak nie zrozumiesz...Nikt z was nie rozumie... Max: A może ja zrozumiem? Jestem niezwykle rozumną osobą. Ruby (p.z): Muszę komuś w końcu powiedzieć, bo nie wytrzymam. Max jest dobrym chłopakiem. Ruby: Max, ja jestem chorą. Cierpię na rzadką chorobą psychiczną. Czasami dostaję nie wytłumaczalnych ataków Agresji, albo radości. Bywa to kłopotliwie. Proszę, tylko nie mów nikomu. Max: Oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem. Twój sekret jest bezpieczny. A teraz choć, mamy show do wygrania. Max i Ruby wstali i zaczęli się przechadzać po korytarzu i rozmawiać. W tym czasie na korytarzu pojawiła się Diana, do której szybko podszedł Ozzy. Ozzy: Część jak tam Diana? Diana: A co, Ozzy? Nie masz z kim rozmawiać? Drużyna cię już nie lubi? Ozzy: To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Twoje koleżanki nie zachowały się fair podczas ostatniego wyzwania. Diana: A wiesz jak to jest. Dziewczyny mnie czasami wkurzają. Ozzy: Oj, wiem. Słuchaj ciebie wkurzają Dziewczyny, mnie wkurza Miko i nie oszukujmy się oboje jesteśmy na słabej pozycji w naszych drużynach. Jedna przegrana i naszej drużyny i żegnamy się z drużyną. Musimy współpracować. Diana: Możesz mieć i rację. Umowa stoi Ozzy. Diana (p.z): Niestety ten sojusz jest ni potrzebny. Potrzebuje planu, by rozdzielić Avie i Fione. Chris: Dobra ludzie! Jesteśmy! Wychodzimy! Hel Kiedy już zawodnicy wyklejki się z Autobusu. Chris, Don i Chef już czekali Chris: Witajcie. Dzisiaj wybraliśmy się Na Hel, gdzie... Ozzy: Chcesz powiedzieć, że przeciągnąłeś nas z Gdańska do Szczecina i potem na Hel? Ale to bez sensu... Chris: Ok, ale ta trasa była z góry zaplanowana i nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Chef: A właśnie Chris. Jak coś to GPS już działa. Chris: Dobra, nie ważne. Zanim przejdziemy do wyzwania, mam dla was niespodziankę. Możecie dzisiaj znaleźć co pozwoliłem sobie nazwać: "Medalionem Immunitetu". Pozwala na jednorazowe uniknięcie wyrzucenia. Teraz macie czas, by rozejrzeć się po mieście i kto wie? Może ktoś z was go znajdzie? Chris (p.z): A teraz walcie. Zawodnicy rzucili się do miasta jak pomyleni. Oprócz kilku wyjątków. Targowisko Przesz Targowisko szłi Ozzy i Diana. Postanowili omówić strategię na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Ozzy: Może uda ci się podburzyć Avie przeciwko Fionie? Bo jeśli nie to naszą jedyną szansą jest pokonanie Januszy, albo ten medalion. Diana: Boję się, że tak, ale co ty zrobisz. Jeśli to wy przegracie, Miko i Albert zagłosują na ciebie. Ozzy: Spokojnie mam Plan. Ozzy podszedł do stoiska z zabawkowymi bronni. Szczególną uwagę przykuły zabawki ninja. Plac W kierunku placu udali się natomiast Izabela i Jordan, którego Dziewczyna namówiła do pomocy w szukaniu medalionu. Izabela:(p.z) Jeśli mam się pozbyć Ruby, to muszę się poważne brać do roboty. Zacznę od przekonania Jordana, a ten już zrobi swoje z Maxem. Jordan: Musimy znaleźć ten medalion. To polepszy, naszą i tak świetną sytuacje. Mamy najwięcej zawodników. Izabela: Mam nadzieje, że wiesz o tym, że medalion ochrania tylko jednostkę. Jordan: Ale w razie czego dasz mi ten amulet? Izabela: Tak... Izabela: (p.z) Nie... Na placu pojawiła się też Avia razem z Fioną. One również poszukiwały Medalionu. Podeszły pod jeden z domów. Avia: Fiona podsadź mnie, chyba coś złotego błysnęło mi na dachu. Fiona: Ok. Wsiadaj. Avia weszła na barana, dla Fiony. Niestey chyba zbyt mocno parła się o dach i spadła razem z kilkoma dachówkami. Fiona: I co? Masz go? Avia: Tak, mam kawałki szkła. Super. Parking Chris: Dobra, nie ma. Wszyscy już już wrócili? ``Na parking przybiegli w pośpiechu ustani zawodnicy, Diana i Ozzy`` Max: To bez sensu Chris. Przeszukiwaliśmy całe miasto i nie ma medalionu. Chris: Kto wam powiedział, że medalion jest w mieście? Ale to już nie ważne. Zanim przejdziemy na miejsce wyzwania, wyjaśnię wam je. Zmierzycie się w wyścigach kajaków. Start jest tu, na Helu, a meta jest w Gdańsku. Ruby: Aż do Gdańska? czy ciebie pogrzało? Wyzwania Drużyny wybrały już kajaki i ruszyły w drogę. Na początku Janusze prowadzili i szło im całkiem dobrze. Była do sprawka pewnie najpewniej tego, że mają dwójkę najliczniejszych zawodników. Jednak w jednej trzeciej trasy Patrioci zaczęli ich doganiać. Izabele stwierdziła, że nie oda pierwszego miejsca tak łatwo. Uderzyła, wiec Diane wiosłem w brzuch. Niestety chyba było zbyt mocno, bo Diana spadła do Wody. Kiedy była pod wodą zauważyła coś przyklejonego do kadłuba kajaku. Szybko to oderwała i podpłynęła na powierzchnie. Niestety przesz to patrioci straciły cenny czas na wyławianie Diany. W tym czasie Lewandowscy minęli ich i zaczęli doganiać patriotów. Ale wtedy Ozzy wyciągnął z kieszeni ostry Kunai i zrobił dziurę koło Miko, po czym wsunął mu otrze do Kieszeni. Ich kajak zaczął nabierać wody. Stał się cięży, przesz co na mecie byli jako drudzy. Janusze dopłynęli pierwsi, a Patrioci przegrali. Ceremonia Chris: No dobrze. Znowu się spotykamy tutaj dziewczyny. No dobra miejmy to za sobą. Bezpieczna jest Fiona. Diana ty wpadłaś do wody, przesz co drużyna przegrała, a Avia...No dobra, kogo próbuje oszukać. Avia bezpieczna. Diana: Stop Radości. Pacie co mam! Medalion immunitetu! Chris: Przepraszam Avia. Wygląda na to, że to dziś ty udasz się do traktora. Avia: Na razie Fiona. Miło było poznać i mam nadzieje, że kiedyś się zobaczymy. Chris: Nie już nigdy jej nie zobaczysz. A ja zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Polskiej Podróży!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Polskiej Podróży